


Cool Shmool

by caliginousIrony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I have no clue what I’m doing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliginousIrony/pseuds/caliginousIrony
Summary: i honestly have no clue what i’m doing lololol - this is my first fanfic on ao3 but i have uhm wattpad
Relationships: Dave Strider/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The blare of an alarm was all that could be heard on the warm spring morning. It was the first day of spring break. The weather was clearing up for it too. Golden sunshine flittered in through the dusty venetian blinds, lighting up the small bedroom in a soft orange glow. 

(Y/n) sat up and rubbed their eyes, trying to get the sleep out of their (e/c) eyes. As the fog from sleep began to fade from their vision, they sat up. Their (h/l) (h/c) hair framing their face like a halo. After a few minutes of laying in bed staring at the few poster stuck on the ceiling they got up. Sighing as their feet touched the cold floor. 

After what felt like seconds, (y/n) was up and out of the house. The crisp morning air filling their lungs as Everyone Left by Puzzle playing in their earphones. After fishing through their bag for a few seconds (y/n) found the keys for the small café they worked at. 

They didn’t mind the opening shift, it was usually easy. Making the whole day seem easy. After only being open for about an hour, two guys, both about (y/n)’s age walked in. They walked up to the counter. They were both tall. Really tall. 

“Hi.” The lankier one with aviator sunglasses looked (y/n) up and down.  
“Can I help you guys?” It was the other ones turn.  
“My brother and I just moved here and we don’t really know anyone. We were planning on just getting coffee then leaving but after seeing you, I don’t know about Dave, but I’ll be staying.” He had a slight western drawl. (Y/n) felt their face redden slightly.

So much for a smooth day.


	2. B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i threw an eshay last night

It had been a few days since the two men came in. They sometimes came to the small coffee shop during the day. The younger one, who they’d soon found out was called Dave, came in every morning and chatted to (Y/n). Unlike the first time he had come in with his brother, Dirk, he was more talkative. 

Like his brother he had a southern drawl to his smooth voice. (Y/n) usually wasn’t much of a talker, but with dave it was different. The smooth sound of his voice was comforting. 

One particularly chilly morning dave came in. He was rugged up in a red bomber jacket, the tip of his nose a faint red. 

“Strider.”

“It’s colder than a witches tit out there. I’m pretty sure I lost a good few inches.”

“So you have none now?” (Y/n) glanced up at him. 

“Haha very funny.” He frowned at them then rested an elbow on the bench. “So, (y/n), are you free tonight?”

They mumbled a mhm before making Dave his coffee. “You see, Dirk’s friend is having some killer party. And when I killer i mean killer.It’s gonna be so shitty you are going to drop dead the second his shitty freestyles hit your ears.” Dave watched them closely as they made their way over to him. 

“If this is your attempt at asking me to some shitty party..” (Y/n) paused and handed him his coffee. “I’ll come.” The Strider took his coffee before tilting his head so they could see him wink. 

“I guess it’s a date then?”


	3. woah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am finally updating :) btw (y/n) is nb n i am writing them as more afab but they can also be read as amab ig. just a warning this chapter does have drinking n some very slightly spicy stuff. also i will be puttion this on wattpad :)  
> word count: 1258

The nigh of the party came around. (Y/n) was in their room getting ready, singing along to the chorus of Shampoo Bottles by Peach pit.

“I've been leaving you in radio silence”

They pulled a white satin dress out of their closet. It looked a lot like a nightgown. They put it on over a black turtleneck and ripped stockings. 

“Though I'd love to catch a pass”

(Y/n) went over to the full-length mirror in the corner of their room and did a spin, making sure their outfit was ok

“Waited long enough that I could never call you”

After pulling on chunky platform boots and putting on quite a few necklaces they were ready to do their makeup.

“Baby, how fucked is that?”

They did their generic normal make up, pointed eyebrows, too light foundation. Then they put on heavy dark eyeshadow and pointy eyeliner, with big fake lashes.

“And it's all just so forgettable”

After hastily styling their hair they were ready. They took one last look in the mirror and smiled. Looking back at them was a rather pretty alt girl. 

“Till I'm sitting with your stuff alone”

(Y/n) knew they’d probably spend the next few days in oversized and masculine clothes, so dressing like this for a few hours would be nice.

“Man, why can't I just let it go?”

Suddenly a horn honked from outside. Dave. They rushed out of their apartment, hastily pausing their music. They locked the door and headed downstairs. Then out of the complex and into the parking lot. As they got into Dave’s car, the lyrics of Shampoo Bottles continued playing in their head. 

“Sorry if I kept you waiting.” They nervously chuckled as Dave looked them up and down.  
“Don’t worry about it, love.” (Y/n) flushed bright red and started to fiddle with the hem of their dress.   
“Let’s do this thing already.” Dave nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned up the volume of the car stereo. Homemade lo-fi rap slowly filled the car. It took a second for (y/n) to realise it was Dave who was rapping. 

“Did you make this? It’s really good!” Dave smirked at them.  
“Indeed, I did, me and my bro both make music.”   
“I want to hear more! Maybe we could work together on something?” Dave’s ears reddened.   
“I’ll think about it, sweetheart.” He said while pulling into a large parking lot. He cut the engine, the music also stopping. He got out of the car and began walking towards the foyer of the large apartment building. (Y/n) quickly followed him. 

The foyer was nicely decorated, house plants were everywhere they could fit. A middle-aged lady was sat at a desk. She hardly glanced up when the two passed her. Dave snaked his arm around (Y/n)’s waist as he led her to the elevator. They pressed the button and a few seconds later there was a ding as the elevator reached the ground floor. The couple got in and Dave removed his arm to press floor 10. The top floor. 

“Does your brother have many parties?” They grabbed his hand in theirs and looked up at him.  
“This is his first big one since we moved here from Texas,” he looked down at them and the corner of his lip lifted into a slight smile. “His parties usually get pretty wild. Luckily this building is mostly empty. We have the top floor all to ourselves so it doesn’t really matter how loud they are.”  
(Y/n) nodded and followed him out of the elevator and towards a door with the numbers ‘413’ on it. 

“Are you ready? No one should be there yet but you, me and bro. We are early.” They nodded and watched as Dave unlocked the apartment door.   
The apartment was rather large. It had a very bachelor pad feel to it. The living room and kitchen were open plan. It had very obviously been quickly set up. Dave sighed and face palmed. 

“BRO! I TOLD YOU MAKE THIS MESS LOOK NICER” Dirk suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he was shirtless. He was shiny with sweat, making his abs glisten in the light. His pants were too low and you could see a trail of blond hair disappear into his pants. He was hot.  
“Well you see lil bro, I was gonna but I got rather distracted. Who’s the hottie?” (Y/n) squeezed Dave’s hand.  
“(Y/n), the person from the cafe.” Bro smirked, practically undressing them with his eyes.  
“They clean up well.” He chuckled. 

“Shut up.” Dave sighed and lead them towards his room.   
“I’m so sorry about him. And the mess, I told him to try and make the place look nicer.” (Y/n) laughed.   
“Its ok. As long as there is alcohol and decent music people won’t mind.” Dave smirked before opening the door to a bedroom. It was very obviously his.   
The walls were covered with posters of rap groups, turntables rest up against the wall. On the wall above hangs a pair of ninja swords. A concrete block/plywood desk is topped by a computer equipped with gear for remixing the music made on the turntables.

A similar second desk is set up beneath the window. In one corner there is a bed made with card suit sheets, above it there are a few band posters. A window placed in the centre of the far wall looks outside. To the right of the window is a shelf stocked with a collection of weird dead things preserved in various ways. There is a closet which has been remade into an improvised dark room for developing photographs.  
The floor was covered in cables. A washing line hung in front of the window with selfies of Dave in various different poses pegged to it. In every photo he had the exact same blank expression. (Y/n) chuckled at the pictures. 

Dave’s ears reddened as he watched them look around the room. They picked up the camera and walked over to Dave, cupping his face in their hands, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek and taking a photo. A slight blush appeared om his freckled cheeks. 

After another half an hour it was time for the party to start. The two left his room and went to get their first drinks of the night. Loud music was already blaring from large speakers that were now in the room. The door to the apartment was open and a few people came in. In just minutes loud chatter filled the room. After about ten minutes the apartment was full of people drinking and having a good time. 

“Do you want to dance?” (Y/n) smiled at Dave as he led them towards the group of people dancing. The two began dancing as the son playing switched to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne began playing. They smiled at Dave and began singing along to the song. Dave chuckled and watched them dance.  
He smiled as they swayed in time with the music, occasionally throwing in some sexy dance move. Dave smirked and put his hands on their waist. That just made (Y/n) press their ass up against his crotch. By this point both of them had had quite a few drinks. 

They both danced like no one was watching, (y/n) turned in his arms so they were facing him, their chest pressed up against his. He slowly leaned in and crashed his lips on theirs, but (y/n) pulled away and went back to singing along and dancing. Dave just smiled in defeat.


	4. uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath

After a few more drinks Dave was back in his room with (y/n). He looked down at them. The Bluetooth speaker he had was playing one of their playlists, the two were softly swaying to whichever slow song was playing. Dave wasn’t paying attention to the music. He was watching them silently mouth the word to the song. 

The song then changed and they began singing along. Despite the fact they were drunk they didn’t slur the words, their voice coming out clear and loud. Dave couldn’t help but softly smile at them. He quickly recognised the song and started to sing with them, making (y/n) smile back at him.

When the song ended they stood on their tippy toes, their boots had been discarded to the corner of his room about an hour ago, they looked into his eyes before quickly planting soft kisses on his lips. He kissed them back.

He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was lying in bed, (y/n) was resting their head on his bare chest. Their makeup from the night before was gone, they were wearing one of Dave’s hoodies. He immediately began panicking. Had they slept together? Where were their clothes from last night? He sighed and put on his sunglasses. He began tracing shapes onto their back, enjoying the calm before the storm. 

After a little while he felt them stir. They opened their eyes, before rubbing them then looking up at Dave. He was glad he’d put his sunglasses on. He’d already done enough to scare them away. 

“Good morning” They yawned and softly smiled at him, not seeming to care that they might have slept together the night before.   
“Mornin’, sweetheart.”   
“What happened last night? I really shouldn’t have drunk so much.” Dave chuckled.  
“I’m sure nothing too bad happened.” They giggled.   
“I’d like to think I’d remember if we slept together.” They sat up and stretched, before throwing off the blanket and sitting on the edge of his bed. He did the same, quickly noticing he was in his sweatpants. From the look of them nothing happened.   
“I’m sure bro will say something if we did.” They smiled. And stood up. They were wearing his favorite hoodie and no pants. They didn’t seem to care and began looking around the room for their things. Dave just watched. 

After they had collected up their belongs and folded their clothes, putting the neat pile on the end of his bed they sat next to him. They pulled their phone out of their hoodie pocket. Their Instagram story had been blown up by Dave posting on it. Most of it was him taking selfies like the ones he had hanging in his room but had (Y/n) pulling faces in most of them. 

(Y/n) laughed and showed Dave, a red blush appearing on his ears.  
“So, I’m assuming nothing bad happened? We didn’t do anything stupid.” (Y/n) nodded and kissed his cheek.  
“Come on, let’s check out the damage”

Dave nodded and combed his fingers through his hair. The two left Dave’s room and were instantly hit by the smell of alcohol. The living room and kitchen were a mess, so was the bathroom and spare room. The kitchen has various bottles and red solo cups around the room, the living room was worse. The carpet had a unknown substance in it, cups covered every available surface. 

“This is gonna be gross to clean up.” Dave sighed  
“Bro will probably hire a cleaner.” They hummed and nodded. “Speaking of bro where is he?”   
“Probably with some chick in his room.” A once again shirtless bro appeared in the living room. (y/n) gasped and grabbed onto Dave’s arm.   
“How does he do that!” Bro chuckled.  
“You’ll never know. Striders’ only.”


End file.
